


Ghosting

by staticbees



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, M/M, aaand i never finished it, ghost!biff, i started writing this way back when s15 was still running, so uh. here's this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Start with the Freelancers, move onto the UNSC. It’s their fault Biff died. They deserve to pay, and he won’t stop at anything until he gets his revenge.It's the perfect plan, and Temple isn't going to let anything get in his way, least of all the ghost of his former best friend who won'tfuckingleave him alone for onegoddamnminute.





	Ghosting

Temple scrolls through files on the blue base’s computer, eyes fixed intently on the screen. 

 

He’s been researching Freelancer operations for months now, desperately searching for leads. Project Freelancer was a fairly covert operation, but he has contacts in the military, not to mention knowledge of other simulation bases in the area. It’s taken a long time, but he’s getting closer every day. 

 

He’s already found the locations of around ten former Freelancers, and lured them in, freezing them when they least expected it. Killing them with their own armor lock technology was a slow, painful taste of their own medicine, and Temple savored every moment of it. 

 

First, though, he has to contact the Reds and Blues. With Loco’s inventions to help him, he’ll be able to lure in the oblivious simulation troopers in no time. He’s heard the Reds and Blues are very trusting of friendly faces, especially after the… tragic loss they suffered, on Chorus, and a spliced-together message for help from a long lost friend might give them just the push they need. The Reds and Blues have had contact with Freelancers in the past, most notably Carolina, and he’s hopeful that the other sim soldiers will lead him to them. 

 

Start with the Freelancers, move onto the UNSC. It’s their fault Biff died. They deserve to pay, and he won’t stop at anything until he gets his revenge. 

 

It's the perfect plan, and Temple isn't going to let  _ anything  _ get in his way, least of all the ghost of his former best friend who won't  _ fucking  _ leave him alone for one  _ goddamn  _ minute.

 

_ “Hey.” _

 

Temple grimaces, recognizing the source of the voice. Biff is hovering a few inches above the floor of the blue base, arms crossed. He's slightly transparent, and faint light shines behind him, tinting his armor a ghostly white. He’s wearing his old UNSC-issued armor, except for a helmet, dried blood staining the metal where the flag pole pierced his chest, like a dull sunset.

 

“Go away,” Temple mutters. 

 

_ “You’ve been looking at that thing for almost an hour,” _ Biff remarks, rolling his eyes.  _ “What are you-”  _

 

He leans over to see what Temple is looking at, and frowns.  _ “I thought you weren’t planning on doing this anymore.” _

 

Temple doesn’t look up from the screen, his eyes narrowed. 

 

“ _ Temple, no offense, but this is a  _ really _ shitty idea. You could get killed for this stuff. This isn’t the kind of crime they just fucking slap you on the wrist for.” _

 

Temple turns towards him, scowling. “I’m getting revenge for your death. Aren’t you happy about that?”

 

_ “No!” _ Biff exclaims, staring at Temple.  _ “You don’t understand. I want to get back at the Freelancers who killed me, sure, but I don’t want to destroy the entire fucking UNSC! That’s just messed up, dude.” _

 

Temple glares at him, fists clenched. “Stop being so fucking selfish and think about how your death affected people other than yourself!” 

 

Biff scoffs, disbelieving.  _ “Oh, so this is about you, now, huh? Just because you had a fucking high school crush on me doesn’t give you the right to make my death about you!” _ he spits.  _ “And you’re calling me selfish,” _ he says under his breath. 

 

“Fine,” Temple begins bitterly. “I don’t need your approval. As a matter of fact, I don’t fucking care what you think.” He turns away, and Biff glares at his retreating back. 

 

_ “You’re going to regret this, Mark.” _

 

Temple stops in his tracks. “Don’t call me that.”

 

Biff shrugs nonchalantly.  _ “Fine, jackass. Go get yourself killed over a petty revenge quest. See if I care.” _

 

Temple storms off, and Biff watches him go, hands in his pockets. 

**Author's Note:**

> [biff voice] now look what you did. you got yourself killed.


End file.
